The Dawn of a New Beginning
by Alma Sol
Summary: [Oneshot] [AU] [MirSan] Miroku reveals some slightly surprising confessions which leads to Sango having to confront what she never thought she would have to. But can she do it in time?


The Dawn of a New Beginning  
  
A/N: Okay, forewarning, this one-shot really doesn't have much of a plot. If you'd like to think that it's a 21st century version of Miroku and Sango's relationship and everything involved with it, by all means go ahead. It's the best way I can describe it.  
  
Oh and the tree/clearing is the tree which Miroku sits alone at in the second ending of the anime.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha, I'd use the Kikyou-plushies to practice my burning skills. (No offense, to Kikyou fans out there.) But unfortunately, I do not own Inu-Yasha, nor a Kikyou-plushie. Would anyone like to donate one?

-

-

-

She forced all of her frustration into the shot, the cue ball ricocheting against the sides and bumping the eight ball gently into a corner pocket. Light clapping overtook the sounds of the loud bar in her ears as a man with stark black hair pulled into a small ponytail, applauded. She stopped what she was doing and smirked at him.  
  
He halted however in the span of several seconds to drape his arm across the bare shoulders of a light brown haired female. Magenta orbs narrowed in annoyance as the 'monk', as he liked to be called, whispered seductively in the female's ear causing her to blush profusely before giggling and playfully slapping his chest. He smirked, as Sango had done barely a minute before, in victory. He pulled the girl closer into his arms and proceeded to tickle her neck in kisses.  
  
Nearly gagging in disgust, Sango grabbed her pool stick and wound her way through the tables to the bar. Smacking the liquor-stained wood once, she proceeded to chalk the rounded end of her stick near one of the ends of the bar. Her scotch on rocks came sliding down and she smoothly picked it up while sitting down on one of the stools. After taking a swig of the cooled thick liquid, she shifted her maroon tank top. She crossed her black clad legs and her knee high leather boots shined dully in the dim light.  
  
The young bartender cleaned and picked up glasses, working his way down the line to her. He leaned against the bar and pretended to be occupied by wiping a glass that was already clean.  
  
Miroku proceeded to flirt with the female, oblivious to Sango's leave and the bartender behind her, his deep purple, near black long-sleeved button up shirt thrown on the pool table behind the two. His black wife-beater clung to him, showing off his bare arms.  
  
"He never stops Kentaro. He just keeps on going," she spoke quietly to the man behind her.  
  
His deep blue eyes watched Miroku out of the corner of his eye, who had now taken quite a fascination with the woman. He sighed before responding, "Yes, it appears he does... I still don't think he quite knows what a reputation this is giving him."  
  
"Third this week that I know of. Surprising, since it's already Friday. I figured it would've been more, but then again I don't normally keep tabs," she coldly stated.  
  
"I think you aren't giving him enough credit. He could possibly just woe them, but never follow all the way through. Some guys do that occasionally."  
  
"Heh. That just gives me a worse outlook on his behavior. Hate to admit it, but it embarrasses me. That's why I think Inuyasha and Kagome hardly ever go out with him anymore. Not to mention, they do have their own lives to take care of."  
  
Kentaro shrugged and walked off to prepare a new customer's drink. Boredly, she spun around on her stool a few times before rapping the wood a couple times with her stick. Suddenly, she just wasn't in the mood to play pool anymore, to be in this bar anymore.  
  
Before, she could get up to leave, she spotted the violet-eyed man making his way over to the bar, his button-up shirt tossed over an arm. Somewhere, inside of her, she hoped that he was coming to see what was wrong with her. She hoped that somewhere inside of him, he cared enough to check up on her once in a while. At the same time, she pushed that wish away, knowing that it was futile to try and be positive about things. How could she when the only good things left in her life were her friends?  
  
Everything she once had, had been stolen away from her. Her parents were killed during a historical expedition. They had been searching for the truth of the Warring States Era along with the parents of Inuyasha and Miroku. They had all become orphans on that fateful day. The only good that came from it was Kagome. She had transferred to their school around that time and helped them through the pain.  
  
Kohaku, her younger brother, had passed away a year and a half ago from a fatal disease. He lasted four years when he should've died in two. He fought and struggled against it, just to be with his sister and friends. He fought to stay alive for her. In the end, the disease took hold of him because he was too tired to fight anymore.  
  
She had no one left except for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Besides that, a few other friends they had made along the way. Kagome, she had come to know and love as a sister. Inuyasha was a pain, but constantly reminded her to keep fighting. And Miroku was there to show her the real way to live, to never become depressed, and no matter how bad things got, there was always something to be happy about.  
  
Shaking her head of thoughts of her past, she gave hardly any recognition that Miroku had ordered two drinks and sat down next to her, waiting for them to be prepared. He turned to look at her and her glass prior to asking, "Why do you drink American liquor? I thought you swore off alcohol."  
  
Ignoring his question, she replied with one of her own, "Houshi-sama, why do you keep this up?"  
  
"Keep what up?" His violet eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
She sighed and abruptly stood up, turning to stare him down. "Why do you continue your lecherous ways?"  
  
Shocked by her question, he avoided her eyes and stood up to receive his drinks. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Houshi! Do you know what you're doing?!" she nearly yelled at him, before continuing in a scalding whisper, "You're embarrassing us. We're ashamed. You don't talk to us anymore; you just go to bars and get yourself drunk! All you do is spend your time flirting with the female race."  
  
His cheeks began to redden in anger and shame. Silently, he placed the glasses back down on the bar and finally met her eyes. Pained, he forced himself to tell her frostily, "It's my way of getting away. If you can't take it, then don't come with me anymore."  
  
"Damn you!" Enraged, she stormed out of the bar, grabbing her fitted leather jacket on the way to the parking lot. Not checking to see if he followed, she grabbed her black helmet off her motorcycle and pulled on her jacket while attempting to shove her finger-less leather gloves with silver buckles on. She glanced down at her hand to see what was preventing her to pull them on, and she saw her empty scotch glass. As she decided what to do with it, Miroku rushed outside, his own fitted leather jacket gripped in one of his fists.  
  
"Sango, wait!" He reached out with an arm to prevent her from going anywhere.  
  
She spat bitterly at him, "Let me leave! If you won't listen to me, then I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Let me explain!" He shook his head softly and slowly approached her. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole."  
  
Ignoring him, she hopped on her motorcycle and began to jerk her helmet on. Desperate, he lunged for her helmet and grabbed it out of her hands. Pissed off, she took her scotch glass and slammed it into the ground on the opposite side of Miroku. His eyes widened as he realized how angry she truly was.  
  
"Sango... The only reason I've been acting this way, is because I can't handle it anymore..." Magenta eyes met violet ones and she saw the true pained look coming from him.  
  
Slowly, her anger melted away and she sighed. Slightly agitated, she rubbed her face with her hands. She turned off her motorcycle and walked back into the bar. Miroku followed, still holding her helmet.

-

-

-

She stared blankly at the pool hall in front of her from the stool she sat at not too long ago. People bustled about getting drinks or playing pool. Her magenta orbs revealed no emotion as she soaked in what the violet- orbed man next to her said.  
  
"It's just... been really hard for me lately. I know I've told you and Inuyasha to always remember the good in life, to forgive and forget. That we have each other, we can survive through this. I've tried being positive, to pretend to be happy so that it's almost real.  
  
I can't lock the pain away like you and Inuyasha did. It's still there. I see my father everywhere I go... everything I look at. I see people happy, overjoyed. I see sons living up to their fathers' expectations. I see fathers passing down traditions, watching their sons grow up, proud.  
  
I've tried so hard to do things that he would be proud of... but every time I try... It seems I fail miserably. I've tried to get a suitable job, one I'm happy doing. I've tried to start a family, settle down... I've tried... to find someone I love... who loves me back... but I've failed..."  
  
His head dropped in his hands, ashamed that he couldn't live up to what his father would've wanted. The pain could be too much sometimes... He chuckled darkly and continued, "This is my way of dealing with it. Drinking my past and pain away, flirting with every pretty female I meet. It's the only thing I can control and do right."  
  
As he spoke, it felt like darkness was overcoming her, driving into her heart. With each beat, the pain increased. She felt so guilty for accusing him. She felt guilty that she didn't realize what he was going through. She felt guilty that she couldn't be there for him.  
  
Choking on her words, she attempted to apologize. "Houshi-sama--"  
  
He cut her off and said remorsefully, "No, Sango-chan, you don't need to say anything. You have nothing to say, but I do. I'm sorry that I keep doing this. I wish I could stop. No, I need to stop. Sango... I have never cared about anyone as much as I do about you. You know that." He turned to face her once more, and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His violet gaze narrowed however, as he noticed her shocked position and the sadness in her eyes. He blinked and gently tilted her face towards him while whispering, "You do... don't you?"  
  
She closed her eyes and her bottom lip quivered from the pain she held inside. Dropping her head, barely audible, she whispered, "How do I know to trust you, Houshi? How do I know these aren't just spoken words to seduce me...?"  
  
Hurt, he stood up and said quietly, "I would do anything for you. I'd never want to hurt you..."  
  
"Yet you still do..."  
  
He sighed deeply and turned to her one more time. Taking one of her pale hands, he gently brought it to his lips. They stared at each other one more time before he dropped her hand. Slowly, he put her helmet down on the counter. Shrugging on his shirt and jacket, he began to walk away.  
  
Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black pants, he called back to her, "You know where to find me... I'll be leaving at dawn." He then silently left the crowded bar, the tiny bell above the door ringing cruelly in his path.

-

-

-

Exhausted, she tossed her leather jacket across the wooden chair in the kitchen before placing her black helmet next to it. She let out a deep breath and collapsed onto the couch. Tempted to just fall asleep and pretend everything was just a dream, she closed her eyes shutting out the dark of the apartment.  
  
Her face scrunched up in irritation that no matter how hard she tried to sleep, she couldn't get the fact that he was leaving, out of her mind. Groaning, she pulled herself up regretfully and tugged off her boots. She then dragged herself to the bathroom that adjoined hers and Kagome's. She grabbed a towel out from under the sink and struggled out of her clothes. Her body shuddered a bit as the cold water hit her full blast before turning to warm. More awake than she was before, she allowed her mind to wander boredly.  
  
'I wonder if he truly is going to leave... I don't think it could've been drunken thoughts; he hadn't had any sake earlier that I know of. Nani, Sango snap out of it. He's not going to leave, you don't need to worry and constantly think about him... Do I really think about him all of the time?' Slightly perturbed about this new realization, she leaned against a tile wall and plucked at her smooth wet locks from habit. 'Why, would I think about him though? After all he is just my best friend, it's natural to worry all the time... right?'  
  
Deep inside her, she couldn't truly believe that the answer was no. Before, she had always told herself that she just cared about his well- being and that there never was cause to think any further of it. Curious this time although, she couldn't ignore that some part of her was trying to say something different.  
  
Kagome had tried to confront her repeatedly on the subject of Miroku. She had never really thought about it before, but she could recall Kagome asking her several times if perhaps she thought of him more than a best- friend. She could also remember that each time for some odd reason, she felt a funny tingling feeling and heat rising to her cheeks even though she said no.  
  
'The only thing I really tried to use as an excuse was that he always made me angry. But now I know that that's not even the truth either. I only got upset because he was constantly being perverted towards other females and me occasionally. Could it be... that maybe... just maybe... I just was... jealous?' Slightly confused as to what her subconscious was attempting to say, she quickly hopped out of the shower and dried herself before pulling the towel around her.  
  
She left the steamy bathroom and went to her room. After changing into a floor-length jean skirt and a fitted dark red tee, she combed her wet hair and blow-dried it. Trying to keep occupied, she never really noticed that she continued to get ready as if she was leaving. Of course, that didn't stop her as she went ahead and finished putting some make-up on and brushing her teeth. Somehow, revitalized by doing these things, she finally got around to sitting down at the kitchen table and drinking a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearing 4 a.m. Slightly surprised at the time, it took a few moments to wake from her stupor to find the phone ringing. She picked up the receiver after checking the caller id and wondering whom the hell would call at 4 in the morning. Besides that is of course Miroku. He always had a tendency to call at the wee hours in the morn' just to annoy Sango with his drunken behavior. They also had some _very_ interesting conversations.  
  
Shaking her head, she snatched up the receiver before the annoying ringing continued. She calmly said, "Moushi moushi, Higurashi and Taijiya residence."  
  
Somewhat slurred laughter reached her ears as Kagome good-heartedly said, "Sango-chan! How are you?"  
  
"I'm... doing okay... Kagome, what in all the hells are you doing calling me at four in the morning, let alone being out and drunk?" Sango sternly reprimanded her.  
  
"Oh, calm down, it's okay! Inu's here with me!"  
  
"Yes, I feel much better now that I know he's with you. It'd be best if you came home soon. I don't need to go and fetch you from Inuyasha's wandering arms." She could just picture Kagome pouting at her request.  
  
Inuyasha popped onto the line. "Yes mother."  
  
Kagome giggled and grabbed the phone from him again. "Sango-chan, I'll be home soon. Sometimes you have a way of spoiling our fun though!" she lightly chided. "By the way, where is Lord Miroku? I thought you went out with him tonight but we checked by the bar and you weren't there."  
  
"He's... probably at some other bar getting drunk," she weakly tried to convince her best friend.  
  
"I won't ask. You know how to deal with these things- Inu! Don't do that! That tickles!" she shrieked trying to push the offending man off who was attempting to nibble on her ear boredly. 

"And now I won't ask... Come home soon. I might not be here when you come back though, so don't wait for me. I'll call you later today most likely."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later! Give Houshi-sama an extra scolding for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, see ya Kagome." Placing the phone back on the hook, she tapped her fingers against the table. "Well... I guess it can't hurt..." Taking her time, she pulled on her leather jacket before slipping on her black- heeled sandals. She stuffed her keys in her pocket and turned off the remaining lights in the apartment before exiting the building.

-

-

-

Her breath came quicker as she hiked up her skirt and sprinted through the foliage in the forest. The leaves of the trees began to gain a golden hue as the sun began to rise on the edge of the horizon. Desperate, she shoved branches out of her way with shaking hands. Her sandals swung back and forth in her clutch.  
  
'Stupid, stupid Sango! Why did you have to get sidetracked at the weapons shop on the way here?! You're going to be late!' she mentally yelled at herself.  
  
Suddenly, she slowed down and bent over, coughing from lack of oxygen. Clenching her side, she got her breath back and jogged the remaining distance as the darkness said it's final goodbyes for the night.  
  
As dawn settled, she walked through the grass, moss, and plants to the large gnarled oak tree in the clearing. White butterflies and moths flew up from around her feet and a large group of finches flew overhead. Holding one last chance of hope, she searched around the tree and up in it, but she found nothing. She was too late.  
  
She had lost the man she loved, all because of the ridiculous fact that he never stopped flirting with the female race. She had doubted that he truly cared for her, could ever care for her, and when she realized her mistake, realized the truth, she screwed up once more.  
  
She had lost everything she loved once again, and knowing this, she collapsed to her knees and quietly mourned her loss.  
  
He watched and smiled sadly as he realized the pain she was going through. Resisting the urge to run to her and comfort her, he crept from his spot beyond the trees of the clearing. He approached her from behind, and leaned again the tree, invisible to her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched her with a pang in his heart. He felt remorse for all that he did to her and instantaneously wanted to do all he could to make it up to her.  
  
Whispering gently, so as not to frighten her, he said, "Sango... my love, I'm here."  
  
Magenta orbs shot open and slowly she turned to face Miroku, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. Speechless, eyes wide, she shocked herself and him by lunging into his arms.  
  
Trying not to cry tears of joy, she told him, "I thought I had lost you..."  
  
He buried his face into her dark chocolate brown hair and repeatedly mumbled that he was sorry. Finally, she pulled him down to the ground to sit in front of her. Slightly confused, she watched as he smothered his face in his hands and rubbed it vigorously in regret.  
  
"What are you sorry for, Miroku? I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
  
"No... no... It's my fault. I've caused you pain. I assumed too many things. I thought you knew how I felt. It's my own fault you doubted my love," he mumbled ashamed.  
  
"Shh..." She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. Slightly surprised he looked up at her. Giving him a comforting smile, she withdrew her hand slowly. He caught it in a graceful move and brought it to his lips, smirking faintly. Her cheeks were painted a faint rose at his gesture but she made no move to pull away.  
  
"Sango, my love, how do you truly feel?"  
  
She grasped her sandals anxiously. Her gaze wavered as she said, "I-I don't know, not really. But I think, I think that maybe I love you..."  
  
"That's good enough for me. I'd be happy at even the slightest chance that you did."  
  
She reddened even more at his words and asked sadly, "You mean that you don't care about any of the others? You won't leave me, will you?"  
  
"I'd never leave you. For the others, none of them have touched me like you have, and I mean that in a very non-perverted way." Laughing quietly, she wove her fingers between his loosely while he continued, "Come, you must be tired."  
  
They stood up, and Miroku quickly gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Her magenta eyes caught his violet ones and out of instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her gaze lowered a bit as slowly he leaned forward. They closed their eyes as he tenderly caught her lips in a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted and regretfully he pulled back slightly yet lingering. Her lips upturned the smallest bit as he opened his eyes to stare at her.  
  
Before she could protest he swept her into his arms, her knees under one arm and the other supporting her back. She let out a silent gasp at the action and draped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Gripping her shoes tightly as to not loose them, she stared at the ground that was moving beneath them, as he smoothly walked towards the edge of the forest.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what does this mean for us?" she asked quietly, wishing it would never end.  
  
"Whatever you want it to mean, my love. But whatever you choose, I'll always be there," he said joyfully but serious at the same time.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"Yes?" he questioned, looking down at her.  
  
"I envy Inuyasha and Kagome. I want them to envy us," she said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
He laughed lightly and grinned at what she wanted. He bent his head and kissed her lightly before continuing on, the sky now bright from the shimmering sun. A gentle breeze flew around them, swirling Sango's hair a bit. The birds sang peacefully and beautifully, and the world was silent of the modern world.  
  
Never again would they be lonely. Never again would they hurt so deeply. They had each other, their love uplifting. The past was gone and forgiven, the future unknown, and they lived for the present now.  
  
It was the sweetest thing, their love that would last forever.

-

-

-

A/N: Whoot! I'm done, and yes I know the ending sucks. I'll work on it. It only took me a good month to get this out. ; Anyways, I hope you liked it and review please! 

Ja ne,  
Dia/Ev/Alma Sol


End file.
